


[Podfic] I should've worshipped him sooner

by hnghh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, First Kiss, Getting Together, Guilt, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reference to Temporary Character Death, Religious Conflict, because catholic guilt, reference to recklessness as penance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/pseuds/hnghh
Summary: He knew he should move. Should tense, grab for his saif. But he was too tired to pretend he didn't know who stood in the room. Too tired to pretend he didn’t know the sound of the boots in the hallway. As if he didn’t know every sound this man made. He is tired of this dance they are playing and he’s not too above admitting his words this morning had more to do with that than the actual subject matter.(or Nicolo is a guilty Catholic mess and Yusuf is done)[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] I should've worshipped him sooner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I should've worshipped him sooner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360260) by [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast). 



**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_svnfh8eOLmQCrQ2qSs-OnydVKUtXnMc/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

**Author:** [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast)

**Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

**Length:** 12:01

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let the author know by leaving comments and kudos at the provided link. Thank you so much for listening :)


End file.
